The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Passenger vehicles such as cars and buses my include cables for Ethernet or other wired local area network applications. The vehicles may include one or more minimum performance and/or physical requirements for the type of cables and corresponding physical layer devices used. For example, the cables and physical layer devices may be subject to requirements including, but not limited to, maximum length and wire thickness requirements, electromagnetic interference requirements (e.g., both tolerance of electromagnetic interference and low emission of electromagnetic interference), and various automotive silicon requirements (e.g., minimum time between failures).